Uma noite
by AngelloreXx
Summary: Que importância uma simples noite pode ter na vida de alguém? [KuramaBotan]


Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho e seus personagens pertencem à Yoshihiro Togashi.

**Uma noite**

_-AngelloreXx-_

"É melhor nós dormirmos aqui hoje. Amanhã cedo partiremos para o distrito de Mushiyori." Genkai disse com seu característico tom autoritário.

"Mas eu não durmo sem meu travesseiro!" Kuwabara exclamou para a velha mestra, e foi prontamente ignorado. Resignado, o adolescente se virou para a guia espiritual que estava ao seu lado com um sorrisinho bobo nos lábios. "Ei, Botanzinha, que tal dormir comigo, hein?"

Botan usou a maleta em que carregava os instrumentos do detetive espiritual para acertar um golpe certeiro em Kuwabara. "Eu, hein! Sai pra l�!"

"Mas a gente vai ter que dormir aqui mesmo? Tá quente pra caramba!" Yusuke reclamou.

Kurama concordou com o detetive. "Seria melhor se nós dormíssemos no ateliê, no segundo andar. Além de não ser tão abafado e úmido, lá teremos mais espaço."

Enquanto todos subiam as escadas que davam acesso ao ateliê, Kuwabara se aproximou de Kurama.

"Ei, Kurama... Será que não dava para você fazer um travesseiro usando aquelas plantas do Kaitou não?"

"Eu não aconselharia isso... A não ser que você queira acordar sem algum membro ou sendo devorado por uma delas. São todas plantas exóticas. Ou são carnívoras ou possuem algum tipo de defesa contra predadores."

Kuwabara achou melhor permanecer calado. Afinal, já havia causado problemas suficientes por um dia. Acontecera tudo tão rápido que ele ainda estava tentando assimilar tudo: Yusuke tinha sido raptado por humanos com poderes especiais e eles tinham ido socorrê-lo; escaparam da morte por pouco, graças a Kurama, e no final das contas tudo não passava de uma brincadeira de mau gosto, como o ruivo dissera antes. Como se não bastasse, agora o Ningenkai estava prestes a ser invadido por monstros de classe S. Sem mencionar que ele estava sem energia espiritual depois do Torneio das Trevas. Definitivamente, aquele não era um dos seus melhores dias.

Algum tempo depois, todos se acomodaram no cômodo do andar superior da estranha casa. Kaitou, Kido e Yanagisawa estavam um pouco além da mestra, que permanecia sentada, em uma posição que aparentava que ela estava meditando. Yusuke e Kuwabara, que estavam discutindo por alguma coisa, estavam encostados na parede oposta. Botan escolhera ficar mais afastada de todos, em um canto perto da porta. Próximo a ela, em pé, estava Kurama, que desejou um "boa noite" neutro a todos, apagando as luzes logo em seguida.

A escuridão tomou conta do lugar e Botan pode ouvir os passos do ruivo se afastando para se acomodar em um local relativamente afastado dela. Botan suspirou e tentou arranjar uma posição não muito incômoda para dormir.

Kurama sentou-se no chão, flexionando uma perna a sua frente e apoiando suas costas na parede. Sua mente estava tomada por pensamentos sobre o que Koenma havia dito mais cedo. Um buraco para o Makai? Era praticamente impossível... O Makai e o Ningenkai são mundos distintos... Esporadicamente existem aberturas naturais que permitem a conexão entre os dois mundos, mas isso é um fenômeno natural, raro e essencialmente imprevisível, que dificulta enormemente a passagem de monstros superiores para o mundo dos humanos.

O ruivo repousou um braço no joelho flexionado, pendendo sua cabeça para frente, o que fez os fios de seu cabelo ruivo caírem livremente por seu rosto. Se realmente existisse algum homem capaz de tal feito, ele teria de ser poderoso. Muito poderoso. Quem poderia ser? Nenhum sobrevivente do Torneio das Trevas teria poder suficiente para isso.

E Kurama não estava nem um pouco satisfeito com a situação em que eles se encontravam. Hiei se negara a ajudá-los; era uma grande perda para a equipe. Kuwabara estava sem poderes espirituais. E, além disso, havia Kaitou e os outros dois. Era muito cedo para dizer se confiava neles ou não. Ainda mais depois do que Kaitou fez. Ainda mais depois que ele ameaçou machucar seus amigos.

Ainda mais depois que ele ameaçou machucar _ela._

Kurama levantou sua cabeça, virando-a em direção onde Botan estava deitada. A não ser por um fraco feixe de luz que entrava por uma janela pequena, o ateliê estava completamente escuro. Não que isso importasse para Kurama; afinal, com sua visão apurada, ele conseguia enxergar consideravelmente bem mesmo naquelas condições. Por um momento, ele analisou a figura da guia espiritual. Ela estava deitada, com sua cabeça apoiada na maleta dos instrumentos, numa posição aparentemente desconfortável. Seu corpo estava encolhido e só então Kurama percebeu o quanto estava frio naquela noite. Era realmente um grande contraste com a temperatura do salão aonde ele confrontara Kaitou mais cedo. Kurama a observou por mais alguns instantes, então se levantou e caminhou lentamente e em completo silêncio em sua direção, desabotoando a sua blusa durante o percurso.

Quando estava a apenas um passo de distância dela, ele ajoelhou-se ao seu lado e retirou a blusa do uniforme, ficando com a camisa branca que vestia por baixo. Tomando cuidado para não acorda-la, colocou lentamente a peça de roupa sobre seu corpo adormecido. Porém, assim que a encostou, Botan acordou assustada, sentando-se em um salto.

Prevendo o grito que estava prestes a sair de sua garganta, Kurama colocou a mão sobre a boca da garota. "Shh... Sou eu."

"K-Kurama?" Ela sussurrou, seu coração disparado. Não conseguia enxergar nada na escuridão, mas a voz do ruivo era inconfundível. "O que...?" Ia continuar a pergunta, mas logo percebeu a peça de roupa sobre si.

"Está muito frio aqui. Achei que você poderia gostar de um agasalho extra."

"Obrigada..." Ela conseguiu dizer, ainda ligeiramente alterada pela interrupção de seu sono, mas mais ainda pela presença do youko e por seu gesto simples, porém dotado de uma gentileza ímpar. "Mas você vai sentir frio." Acrescentou, mais para manter uma conversa com ele do que qualquer outra intenção.

"Não se preocupe. Eu estou bem." Pelo tom de voz dele, ela podia dizer que ele estava sorrindo levemente, sua voz soando incrivelmente suave. Ela permaneceu em silêncio e Kurama percebeu que o coração da garota ainda estava disparado. "Desculpe-me por ter te acordado, Botan. Não era a minha intenção."

"N-não foi nada... Eu que deveria estar me desculpando, Kurama; você sempre com gestos gentis... Mesmo depois de você ter tido que me salvar hoje..."

Kurama se mexeu, desconfortável com o assunto. Ainda não havia digerido a provocação de Kaitou, que por alguns momentos teve a vida da guia espiritual literalmente em suas mãos. E a provocação que ele fez em relação à garota, dizendo que dentre as almas de Hiei, Kuwabara e Botan, ele preferia a da garota, quase fez com que o ruivo perdesse o seu habitual autocontrole.

Quando Kurama falou, sua voz estava leve e firme como sempre, mas Botan pode perceber que ele não sorria mais. "Aquilo não foi mais do que minha obrigação, Botan. Se você estivesse no meu lugar, tenho certeza de que faria o mesmo."

Ela abaixou a cabeça, resignada. "Mas eu nunca conseguiria fazer o que você fez. Você é tão inteligente e eu sou tão..." Ele repousou um dedo nos lábios dela, a interrompendo antes que pudesse concluir a frase.

"Foi um descuido. Não se martirize por isso. Está tudo bem agora."

Ela permaneceu em silêncio e Kurama notou que ela ainda estava incomodada com o assunto. Criando coragem, ele pegou uma das mãos da garota entre as suas, num gesto confortante.

"Me desculpe, Kurama..."

"Botan... Vamos combinar uma coisa. Vamos esquecer esse assunto, tudo bem? Temos coisas mais importantes para nos preocuparmos agora, não acha?"

Ela hesitou um pouco, mas acabou acenando com a cabeça. "Uhum..."

Seguiu-se um breve momento de silêncio, em que ambos consideravam se deviam ou não dizer algo. Por fim, Kurama, fazendo menção de se levantar, disse: "Durma bem, Botan." Mas ele não chegou a se levantar. Uma mão tinha segurado seu pulso. O youko permitiu a si mesmo apreciar a sensação dos dedos pequenos e delicados de Botan em contato com sua pele, enquanto esperava para que ela dissesse alguma coisa.

"...Fique..." Botan disse tão baixo e fraco que o youko só conseguiu escutar devido a sua audição sensível. "... Só mais um pouco..."

Kurama permaneceu em silêncio, parado. Sentiu que ela estava tremendo, mas ainda insistia em segurar o seu pulso, o impedindo-o de se levantar completamente.

Botan, por sua vez, tentava controlar seu coração, que batia freneticamente. Em seu íntimo, ela estava dividida entre a vergonha de ter pedido isso a ele e o medo do qual seria a sua reação. E ela ainda agradecia aos deuses por estar escuro, impossibilitando que ele veja o seu rosto, que provavelmente estava rivalizando com o vermelho dos cabelos do youko.

Lenta, porém decididamente, Kurama se levantou, se desvencilhando do toque de Botan. A garota abaixou a cabeça, decepcionada; uma sensação incrivelmente dolorosa parecendo cortar seu peito ao meio. Mesmo com seus cabelos caídos sobre seus olhos, Botan pôde perceber os movimentos silenciosos do ruivo.

Para sua surpresa, e de certa forma alívio, ele se sentou ao seu lado.

Ela tentou dizer algo, mas as palavras ficaram engasgadas em sua garganta. Kurama ainda estava em silêncio, e assim permaneceu por algum tempo.

"Botan...?" Sua voz soou extraordinariamente doce aos ouvidos da garota.

"S-sim?" Foi o que conseguiu dizer, tentando não transparecer demais o nervosismo em sua voz.

"Por que você está dormindo aqui hoje?"

"Hum?" Respondeu, incomodada com a pergunta.

"Você não deveria estar no Reikai?"

"É porque eu vou com vocês até Mushiyori amanhã!" Ela respondeu, elevando um pouco sua voz.

"É perigoso." Kurama continuou, ainda um pouco acima de um sussurro.

"Mas é meu dever ir! Ainda sou assistente de detetive! E, além disso, depois da besteira que eu fiz hoje, eu..."

Mas ela não conseguiu terminar a frase. A voz de Kurama soou séria ao interrompê-la, num contraste com seu timbre suave. "Nós combinamos que não tocaríamos mais nesse assunto."

Botan calou-se por um longo tempo. Afinal de contas, como pode uma pessoa ser tão misteriosa como Kurama? Em um momento ele é a pessoa mais doce que ela já tinha conhecido, em outro ele era tão sério, beirando a rispidez? Botan foi então tomada pela decepção e pelo medo de ter irritado o youko, mas antes que pudesse dizer algo, ela sentiu o ruivo passar um braço forte sobre seus ombros, a envolvendo e a puxando levemente ao seu encontro.

"Sabe... Eu realmente não gostaria que você fosse conosco amanhã. Nós não sabemos o que pode nos esperar."

Botan estava paralisada pela atitude do youko, demorando um pouco para assimilar o que ele tinha dito.

"Eu vou." Ela respondeu logo depois, decidida.

"_Inari, como ela é teimosa..." _Mas antes que Kurama pudesse falar qualquer coisa, ela continuou, com um tom bem diferente do anterior, quase abatido. Ele permitiu que ela continuasse.

"Eu quero ajudar... No torneio eu não pude fazer praticamente nada..."

Sentindo a tristeza nas palavras dela, Kurama a puxou mais para perto de si, abraçando-a com o outro braço também. Botan, apesar do espanto com a atitude, se acomodou melhor, repousando uma mão sobre o peito do ruivo. Receosa, ela o abraçou com o outro braço, e em resposta, Kurama repousou o seu rosto no topo da cabeça da garota, inalando o cheiro delicado de seus cabelos. Botan enterrou seu rosto no peito dele, abafando as suas palavras. "Eu quero ajudar vocês... Eu sempre acabo atrapalhando tudo..."

"Shh... Não diga isso. Sua presença sempre foi muito útil em todos os momentos para todos nós. E saiba que sua torcida no torneio foi fundamental, principalmente nas finais."

Botan arregalou os olhos. Será que ele sabia o quanto ela havia chorado durante sua luta contra Karasu? Que a vontade dela era correr até a arena e entrar no meio dos dois? Que o coração dela se apertava a cada grito de agonia do ruivo? Era um medo quase irracional, não havia como ele saber essas coisas, mas mesmo assim seu coração estava batendo em um ritmo frenético.

Percebendo isso, o ruivo não pode conter um leve sorriso, que obviamente não foi notado pela garota, que ainda tinha seu rosto enterrado no seu peito. Ele então levou uma mão até os cabelos de Botan e quase temerosamente os acariciou. Ela suspirou com o carinho, permitindo-se aproveitar a sensação de intimismo entre os dois.

"Kurama... Você está muito preocupado...?"

O ruivo demorou alguns instantes para responder, escolhendo as palavras mais apropriadas. No fim, acabou respondendo um simples, porém firme, "Sim".

Ela se encolheu instintivamente.

"_E se eu atrapalhar de novo? Até Kurama está preocupado. Será melhor mesmo eu permanecer no Reikai?"_

"Botan." A voz suave de Kurama a tirou de seus pensamentos.

"Hun?"

"Eu quero lhe pedir uma coisa. Amanhã nós provavelmente vamos nos dividir para explorarmos o distrito com mais eficiência. Eu quero que você fique no mesmo grupo que eu."

Ela então levantou o rosto para fita-lo, sem se desvencilhar de seu abraço. Ela o encarou por algum tempo, perdida em seus olhos verdes. Aqueles olhos que sempre a encantavam e a confortavam eram agora praticamente a única coisa que ela podia ver na escuridão. Eles estavam, como sempre, indecifráveis. Botan então sorriu. "Combinado." Disse, incapaz de conter um sorriso. Ele se importava com o bem estar dela; ele estava realmente preocupado com ela. Talvez até mais do que consigo mesmo.

_E isso era inacreditavelmente encantador. _

Ele sorriu levemente, mas seu sorriso ainda tinha uma ponta de preocupação. Sentindo isso, Botan tornou a falar. "Não se preocupe, nós vamos conseguir."

Ele a encarou por um segundo e então a abraçou com mais força, quebrando o contato visual ao enterrar seu rosto no pescoço alvo da garota. Ela tremeu com o contato da sua respiração em sua pele e teve que se esforçar para ouvir a palavra proferida a menos que um sussurro pelo ruivo.

"Obrigado."

Ele então recuou, acomodando-a novamente em seu peito, sem resistência por parte dela. "Durma agora. Teremos um dia cheio amanhã."

Ela o abraçou com mais força e acenou com a cabeça. "Boa noite, Kurama"

"Boa noite, Botan." Ele respondeu, se ocupando novamente em alisar os fios macios do cabelo dela.

O youko continuou assim por alguns momentos, simplesmente apreciando o momento íntimo que eles estavam dividindo. Algum tempo depois, ele notou que Botan adormecera novamente. Apurando seus sentidos, ele reparou nas outras pessoas presentes no ateliê, que até agora tinham sido ignoradas. Todos pareciam adormecidos, e a única coisa que se podia ouvir era a terrível sinfonia de roncos de Yusuke e Kuwabara. Ele então se voltou novamente para a garota em seus braços, admirando por mais um longo período as suas feições. Reparou em cada mínimo detalhe; desde como seus cabelos caiam levemente despenteados sobre seus olhos fechados, ao nariz pequeno e empinado, até seus lábios entreabertos, que pareciam pedir para serem beijados.

Permaneceu admirando-os por um longo período, até que instintivamente, começou a abaixar seu rosto de encontro ao dela. Pouco a pouco, seus lábios foram se aproximando, a respiração pausada da garota roçando de leve nos lábios do ruivo. Porém, quando estavam prestes a se encontrar, ele parou.

_Não devia acontecer assim. _

A admirou por mais um momento, intimamente torcendo para que ela não acordasse. Ele então levou uma mão até a boca dela e acariciou seu lábio inferior, para depois segurar o seu pescoço e depositar um beijo doce em sua bochecha, voltando a abraçá-la em seguida.

"_Não há mais como negar..."_

-

Botan acordou esperando sentir o cheiro e o calor de Kurama. De fato, ela podia sentir levemente o aroma do ruivo, mas ela não podia sentir mais o abraço forte e protetor dele. Abriu os olhos lentamente, sua mente assimilando que ela estava deitada na maleta. Terá sido um sonho? Mas assim que viu o uniforme do ruivo sobre seu corpo ela teve a certeza de que aquilo era real.

Levantou-se já tentando localiza-lo, e percebeu que nem ele nem a mestra se encontravam no ateliê. Os três novos aliados estavam no mesmo canto onde adormeceram, conversando em um tom baixo. Kuwabara e Yusuke ainda estavam dormindo.

Botan levantou-se e se aproximou da porta em silêncio, até que ouviu a voz da mestra do lado de fora.

"_Será melhor nos dividirmos em dois grupos."_

"_Concordo. Eu irei até o local onde o buraco está localizado."_

Era a voz de Kurama.

"_Certo. Vá com Kuwabara. Eu vou com Yusuke. Se eles estiverem separados a probabilidade de cometerem alguma besteira é menor."_

"_E os outros?"_

"_...Acredito que você tenha alguma preferência na divisão dos grupos, não?"_

Nesse momento, Botan sentiu sua face arder de vergonha. Será que a mestra havia escutado toda a conversa entre eles na noite anterior? Genkai provavelmente sabia que ela nutria algum sentimento pelo youko, não havia como negar isso após o torneio, mas mesmo assim a situação era extremamente constrangedora. E como será que Kurama vai reagir? Será que ele vai ficar com vergonha também? Será que ele vai negar, dizer que não importa? Ela então apurou seus sentidos, ansiosa pela resposta.

"_Sim." _Ele respondeu simplesmente.

Botan não viu, mas a mestra deixou escapar um pequeno sorriso, mas não era de escárnio, nem de sarcasmo.

"_Tudo bem. Vá com ela. Os outros três..."_

Botan não chegou a ouvir o que a mestra disse. Estava tão excitada com o que ouvira que nada mais importava. Ela abraçou o uniforme do ruivo que ainda estava em suas mãos. Kurama queria estar com ela, queria protegê-la. E não havia algo que pudesse deixá-la mais feliz.

Inconscientemente, ela colocou uma mão na bochecha que Kurama beijara na noite anterior, e não pôde conter que o seu sorriso aumentasse ainda mais.

E ela ainda lembrava da sensação de ter os lábios dele quase colados nos seus.

_Não devia acontecer assim, mas não há mais como negar..._

_Fim_

_-_

_N/A:_ Argh! É muito difícil fazer com que o Kurama demonstre romantismo e ainda admitir algo do gênero sem que ele fique OOC... Bom, eu tentei, e espero que não tenha ficado muito estranho... O.o E esse foi mais um KB baseado em alguma passagem da série, no caso, do anime, se não me engano no final do episódio 71 ou 72.

Muitíssimo obrigada à Madam Spooky, que se sujeitou a revisar esse treco para mim.


End file.
